


Two boys to the Yule Ball

by Flamyoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Teddy Lupin, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Equality, First Dates, First Kiss, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, James Sirius is fifteen, Love, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Mutual Pining, No Underage Sex, Reckless James Sirius Potter, Representation Matters, Salazar Slytherin was gay, Secret Crush, Sibling Bonding, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin is seventeen, Triwizard Tournament, Victoire Weasley is not okay, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), oh and Teddy has blue hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamyoi/pseuds/Flamyoi
Summary: Written for the prompt: James Sirius Potter and Teddy Remus Lupin go to the Yule Ball together.





	Two boys to the Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is actually a short fic I wrote in a day back in 2017. I translated it in a fever last night, and here we are. Of course, there are some things I would have done differently if I had written it now, but I'm still quite happy with the end result. That was supposed to be a fun prompt after all!  
> Hope you enjoy it.

It had been two weeks since Teddy had last seen a member of his extended family. He was the only one sorted in Hufflepuff – though he had hope for his kid sister, Lily Luna – and the seventh year classes and homework were keeping him busier than ever. In truth, he was also trying to avoid Victoire and staying in his common room to study was his best excuse. Victoire seemed equally proud of his work and hurt by his distance.

  
Since he avoided her, he tended to avoid everyone else as a consequence, and he found that he missed a particular someone.

  
He had kept that for himself until very recently, a few days before returning to Hogwarts for his final year. He had gone to visit Harry and Ginny since he had been living on his own for three years, in a lovely flat in muggle London. They had offered him a home when he was a kid, and he was extremely grateful; however, when turning fifteen, he had felt the need to find a place for himself and not rely on adults anymore.

  
He still went to see them quite often. His grand-mother Andromeda Black-Tonks had also taken care of him as best as she could, but she had sadly passed away the previous year, and Teddy was struggling to overcome his grief on top of everything.

  
His relationship with the extended Potter-Weasly family was complicated to comprehend. He had been raised by Andromeda until age five and then went to live with the Potters. Now that he was seventeen himself, he could understand why two young adults his current age couldn't take care of an orphan and had to wait a few years to be ready. Harry and Ginny finally got married, adopted him and soon enough they were six at home. He had been old enough to have memories of James Sirius', Albus Severus and Lily Luna's arrivals in the family. He could have seen them as his brothers and sisters.

  
Harry had never tried to hide his personal story from him – Teddy was five when he had first asked why everybody was sad when he changed his hair pink. Teddy knew his parents' stories and engagement in the war, leading to their tragic death for the greater good. Remus and Tonks were his parents, and Harry and Ginny were James', Albus' and Lily's parents. That was quite the difference.

  
He and Lily had only lived a short time under the same roof. The first girl, the last kid; she had been a bit spoiled by everyone, especially her father. She was facetious, so very kind and could throw tantrums as her mother used to in school, according to her brothers. Teddy and Lily didn't talk a lot, but he had once heard her say that she was so happy to have a handsome big brother with blue hair. He was glad he had a sister like her too.

  
He and Albus were closer, in what almost felt like a brotherhood. Al was one of a kind, and sometimes it seemed he didn't belong in his family – and not just because he was a proud and cunning Slytherin. He was calm, discreet almost and not very good to make small talk. And still, he talked to Teddy with confidence, who was probably the only one to know his secrets. As it happened, Albus was also aware of some of Teddy's secrets.

  
And mainly the one that had to do with the eldest kid, James.

  
Teddy had been uncertain about sharing his truth with Albus since it was about his brother; however, he had faith in him. He wouldn't betray him.

  
Al had come to talk to him first. The young Potter wasn't sure he was like most of his relatives and would go to Gryffindor, but as it was, he didn't know much about the other houses. And what about the Choixpeau? Did he have a choice in the matter?

  
Teddy had comforted him, mentally wondering why Harry had never taken the time to have this conversation with his youngest son. Teddy explained how Choixpeau took into consideration the student's will, no only their skills and personality.

  
His confidence boosted, he had then told Al about THE truth.

  
Everything was less complicated if he didn't see the Potter as his family – if he didn't see James as his brother. Still, there was the age gap. Pragmatic Albus told him that it didn't matter as long as the relationship was consensual – when had he learnt to be this wise? He was only ten!

  
Teddy was still trying to convince himself that his departure of the Potter's house had nothing to do with James.

  
The fact remained that he hadn't seen nor talked to James in over two weeks, and he missed him. He was ready to take the risk to venture out of his safe place to see him, even if that meant he could also see Victoire.

  
  
[…]

  
  
The week began unexpectedly. During breakfast in the Great Hall, the Headmistress McGonagall stood up. In mere seconds, everyone was curiously staring at her in relative silence.

  
"Good morning, everyone. Today, I will talk about something very important for the magical community: the Triwizard Tournament. As many of you may know, the last time..."

  
A wave of whispers rolled across the hall.

  
"The situation has ended up tragically, and no one has dared to repeat it. However this year the Ministry of Magic has decided to hold the Tournament again, to make new, positives memories."

  
The background noise was suddenly deafening.

  
"For those of you who may not be familiar with it, the Tournament is a magical competition between three of the best schools for wizards and witches: Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beaubâtons. Each school chooses a contestant, who will bring glory if they win the three tasks." She looked daggers at the students. "An important warning, though. The tasks are hard, dangerous and require an advanced level of magic. For this reason, only the seventh years will be authorised to join."

  
The younger students' displeasure could be heard clearly, though the Headmistress wasn't worried. She hadn't forgotten all the tricks used the previous years by intrepid children, most of them being Gryffindors. She hadn't forgotten how bad it had been for young Harry, even though he had still won.

  
"You have a week to put your name into the Cup if you want to represent the school. Those of you who will try to trick the Cup will not be allowed to attend the tasks. Thus to prevent the hospital wing from being full of magically aged students for days.

  
The Cup, as mentioned earlier, was brought by the caretaker and set before the Headmistress for everyone to see.

  
Teddy was fascinated. It was as if he could witness a bit of the past his parents had lived in. He felt closer to them. And the Cup did inspire respect.

  
In the surrounding brouhaha, he kept for himself that he absolutely didn't want to put his name into the Cup, even though he technically could – he was of age and not a bad student. Cedric Diggory had been a Hufflepuff. It was a known fact. But Teddy wasn't looking for glory, though he wasn't opposed to a bit of attention.

  
The Headmistress clapped in her hands once. "Hogwarts' champion will be announced in a week from now. Durmstrang and Beaubâtons' students will arrive at the beginning of the winter holidays. At that time, a ball will be held, that the champions and their date will lead off. Every student is welcome to attend the opening. Thank you for your attention and do not be late for your classes."

Teddy then smiled and brushed back his wild blue hair. He wasn't going to be Hogwarts' champion, but he would make them remember him anyway.

  
All the students slowly exited the Great Hall to go to their classes, and Teddy caught up with Albus and Scorpius, who was talking animatedly.

  
"Hi, Al, Scorp."  
The youngest Potter looked at him and furrowed his brows. "You know Scorpius?"  
He looked confused. And then...  
"Oh. Oh."  
"Yes, Al. We're cousins."  
Scorpius made fun of his friend.  
"He's not fully awake yet, can't blame him."  
"I've known Scorp way longer than you," Teddy told Albus.  
He suddenly saw in his almost brother's eyes something akin to possessiveness.  
"On top of that, you've been inseparable for the last two weeks, so even if I hadn't known him before, I would have found out about him." He added, smiling when Al's pale carnation suddenly turned crimson.  
"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. He won't do me bad."

  
On Albus' right side, Scorpius made an innocent smile that Teddy didn't miss.

  
Something was on between the two of them, and he had better watch them out. If that was what he thought, he couldn't be happier.

  
In the corner of his eyes, Teddy saw an unusually large group of Gryffindors exiting the hall. Before he could spot famous messy brown locks, Victoire made a beeline for him. Albus, sensing the drama, hastily waved at his cousin and disappeared with a still smiling Scorpius. They weren't Slytherins for nothing, these ones.

  
Victoire put a nicely manicured hand on her hip and gazed at Teddy, looking both fierce and exasperated. Her long platinum blond hair was tied into a messy ponytail resting on her left shoulder, and her make-up was done perfectly-so.

  
Perchance, he wasn't affected by her effortless beauty and thus could talk to her without stammering unlike most of his classmates, boys and girls alike.  
"You find the time to chat with a Malfoy, but not with me?" She accused him.  
He looked at her sceptically.  
"Does anyone here knows that he's my last blood relative?"  
Shocked, she breathed in deeply.  
"And what are we? Your classmates?"  
He didn't know what to answer to avoid hurting her even more or lying to her. Victoire sometimes got on his nerves; however, that wasn't her fault; he just couldn't give her what she wanted.  
She understood his indecision and chose to leave with a pained sound and a flourish of blond hair.

  
It was no use to catch her. But now that she was leaving Teddy be, just as he wanted, he had regrets. The talk could have gone much better. He clenched his fists and raised his eyes.

  
That's when he bumped into James Potter. And suddenly he remembered what had come through his mind during the Headmistress' speech.  
"Hi, James."  
"Hello, Ted! Did you hear that? Tell me you're going to be our champion!"  
"No chance. I'd much rather watch them fight from the top of the terraces."  
James burst into laughter, and Teddy felt warm all over.  
"I get that. But the glory, Ted! The glory!"  
That wasn't surprising coming from a fiery and reckless Gryffindor.  
"Would you put your name into the Cup if you were of age?"  
"Of course! Just because Dad won't talk about it doesn't mean it's worthless. There will probably be dragons!"  
James shared his fervent enthusiasm with his younger brother when the talk involved dragons. They had this passion in common. When Ginny had authorised them to visit their uncle Charlie in the dragons' reserve in Romania had been the best day of their lives. Teddy still remembered their delighted faces.  
"Maybe that's good you're not seventeen yet," Teddy gently joked.  
James hit his arm.  
"I'm perfectly able to defend myself in front of a dragon. Thank you very much."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

  
Before James got the time to retort, Teddy noticed not far from them a bunch of girls intently staring in their direction. He felt ill at ease and ran a hand through his hair self-consciously. One of the girls bit her lip, and that didn't help him to calm down.

  
He knew people tended to look at him, may them be envious, interested or scornful. His turquoise and raven side cut and lean body were frequently considered attractive.  
Not to be outdone, James was tall – though less than Teddy – with strong muscles thanks to Quidditch and messy auburn brown hair. He already knew how to smile to win people over.

  
It should have been unsurprising, really, for the two of them to be in the spotlight.

  
James spotted Teddy looking over his shoulder and turned over. He waved and smiled at the girls.

  
Merlin, that kid knew how to seduce people.

  
Teddy was more of an introvert. He liked to be admired sometimes; it made him feel good. But he didn't know how he would react if it happened all the time. He also didn't use people's attraction on him to find any date.

  
Teddy wondered if that was a _good idea_. Suddenly, he wasn't so confident anymore. The girls' presence and James' reaction to them... Did he really need an answer now or could he wait and thus avoid to be ridiculed in public?

  
James looked at him again and caught his arm to bring him closer. Teddy forbad himself to shiver; now wasn't the time.  
"D'you think they hope to be invited to the ball?" He whispered in his ear.  
"I don't know. I'm still unsure about whom I'll ask," Teddy lied. "What about you? You don't seem so anxious about it."  
"I've got my eyes on someone, yeah. I'm about to ask them."  
"She would be silly to deny you," Teddy said sincerely.  
James threw him an odd glance.  
"I'm not asking a girl." He confessed matter-of-factly.  
Teddy widened his eyes and ignored the mixed feelings of hope and hurt.  
"He would be silly to deny you, then."  
James' smile shone brightly.  
"My thought, exactly."  
He made a pause and stared at Teddy, right into his grey eyes.  
"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
Teddy's heart stopped in his chest. He tried to breathe as best as he could, but it seemed his lungs had forgotten how to do their job. Had the seducer James Sirius Potter just asked him out?  
That he had thought to ask first didn't matter now, well, yes, because he was going to say yes, as soon as his voice would work, but that was James! James, who had asked. James, who was staring at him, cheeks flushed, softly asking if he was okay. James, who put his hand on his shoulder to steady him. Teddy couldn't help, but shiver and James hastily retreated.  
"No, wait, I mean..."  
Teddy was losing it. He felt ashamed of not being able to handle the situation. He wasn't a teenager anymore, for Merlin's sake! So why was he so extreme?  
He took several deep breaths and caught James' wrist before stroking it slowly with the pad of his thumb.  
"As I said, I would be silly to deny you. Yes, James, I want to go to the Ball with you."  
Teddy felt his face blush all the way to his ears; however, James' bright and hopeful smile made him forget about himself.  
"Great." James managed to say.  
He turned his wrist to take Ted's hand and shook it firmly before reluctantly letting go.  
"I have to go now. I'll see you later?"  
"Okay."  
James turned around and walked away, still smiling. He passed in front of the girls without sparing them a single glance. If Teddy was still doubtful, that was the proof that James was sincere.  
They were going to the Ball together.  
Albus would tell everyone that he knew it.  
  
[...]  
  
Until the winter break, Teddy didn't find much time to meet with James. They would see each other between classes and act as if nothing had changed between them, as if their relationship hadn't evolved into something more intimate and more precious.

  
Sometimes, they would make plans to meet at night, but they had to be extra careful. They didn't fear judgement because they were two men; they feared judgement because they were a couple and had no right to meet outside of their dorms after curfew.

  
Teddy was Head Boy – guess who was Head Girl? – and James had his father and grandfather's old Invisibility Cloak that was still doing the job. That was a tad easier for them than for the average student. By way of compensation, Teddy was more lenient when he spotted couples during his patrols.

  
Teddy remembered as if it were yesterday when James had first kissed him in a supposedly empty hallway. He had finished his Potions class late because he had somehow managed to burn his cauldron and Professor Slughorn had told him how his mother had been a lost cause in his class too. Always hungry for stories about her, Teddy had asked more questions while cleaning his mess.

  
Everyone had been gone when he had finally exited the classroom. He had wanted to hurry up to join the common room and rest a bit before dinner when someone had grabbed his arm and covered his mouth to keep him from screaming.

  
Teddy had easily defeated his opponent and turned around to see a proud-looking James.

  
"There's no one here, I checked," he had said before grabbing Teddy's lapel to bring him closer and kiss him.

  
In the end, Teddy had chosen not to tell Albus. He and James had decided to make their date a surprise for all the school. Rumours and speculations about their respective partner were going well. They pretended to be interested, but in truth, they were far too interested in each other to care sincerely.

  
Teddy had also done some researches. According to Hogwarts' archives, only Salazar Slytherin himself had gone to the Yule Ball with another man. Without actually being forbidden, this custom wasn't encouraged. Still, according to Teddy, who had a good knowledge of the muggle world since he lived in it, wizards couldn't be less open-minded than Muggles.

  
Fewer students left the castle for the holidays than usual for the occasion was unique.

  
The schools' champions were chosen the night of Durmstrang's and Beaubâtons' students' arrival on the grounds of Hogwarts.

  
Their champion was a Ravenclaw Teddy didn't know personally and who seemed to please everyone, as he was both witty and handsome. Because all eyes were focused on the Tournament, nobody had noticed that something was on between James and Teddy. That was for the best.

  
The international students arrived on the 20th, and the Ball was for the 24th. As always, only children of fourteen or more could go to the Ball until midnight. The younger ones could attend the feast and the opening before going to bed.

  
Albus was for once quite happy with the school rules, for he had no interest in that kind of social gathering. Scorpius, on the contrary, would have liked to stay. He tried to convince Albus of the beauty of dancing and music to no avail.

  
Bribed by people who couldn't stand to wait for the revelation of Teddy and James' dates, Albus asked his brother. James answered that he was going to the Ball with the most attractive student. Not impressed because the most attractive student was Scorpius and he was his boyfriend, Albus pondered his brother vague answer.

  
Then he had a flash of intuition. James hadn't mentioned his date's gender.

He went to ask Teddy the same question, remembering the highly unusual secret the blue-haired man had told him three months before.

  
Teddy smiled and replied that Albus would have his answer on the 24th and not before. The cunning Slytherin then conversationally said that James was going with "the most attractive student", quotation marks on.

  
Ted blushed and rolled his eyes and Albus got his answer. He embraced his older brother as swiftly as sincerely and wished him a fantastic night with his handsome date.  
James and Teddy enjoyed the holidays to spend more time together. They met in the private chamber that Teddy seldom used, preferring the Hufflepuff's common room's warmth.

  
They chatted, did their homework – James was excellent in Defense and Charms, Teddy in Herbology, History and Transfiguration – and enjoyed the company of each other.  
Soon enough, it was the 24th. They spent the day in the library, at different tables but not too far away, feeding the rumours to their climax.

  
Around six, every student went back to their dorm to put on their evening wear. The atmosphere was feverish with anticipation. Teddy promised to James that he would come to pick him up at Gryffindor Tower to march together to the Great Hall.

  
The young metamorphmagus used his talent to slightly shorten his dark hair and put on some glitter on his blue strands. He added a black ring to the two piercings he already wore on his right ear. If he had thought he would go to the Yule Ball like this... He felt good, relieved to be himself. He put on the robes Harry and Ginny had gifted him for his fifteen's birthday. By chance, it matched James'.

  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled tentatively. He couldn't say he was fearless since they were probably the first gay couple to the Ball in Hogwarts history since Salazar Slytherin. It was a big responsibility. What drove him to do it, beyond his selfish pleasure, was the hope that this generation was more open-minded and that an openly gay couple would benefit the other couples still unsure of getting out of the closet.

  
Teddy took a deep breath and exited his room. He felt eyes on him all the way to the Tower, and even heard a few remarks, particularly a very audible "Oh, that's such a shame!".

  
He waited in front of the Fat Lady who stared back at him with a blush on her glossy cheeks. Less than a minute later, James Sirius Potter, impeccable in his black and golden dress, came closer. His hair was artfully messed up, and he looked like a heartbreaker.

  
Teddy remembered telling him how he liked him that way. They shared a secret smile and Teddy offered him his arm. James made the most of the opportunity to briefly touch his hip.

  
The two young men started to walk toward the Great Hall, eyes fixed in front of them, trying not to listen to the whispers around them.

  
Teddy was proud, so proud to be James' date, and he wouldn't give up on him for anything in the world. But the pressure they had on their shoulders was starting to be too much when they arrived in the Hall.

  
They were on time; many students were waiting already, including international students. Teddy didn't let go of James' arm. They had to sit with their housemates during dinner and form the couples for the Ball opening. Ravenclaw's champion was holding a beautiful blond's hand, who sharply turned her head toward Teddy.

  
Victoire.

  
Teddy didn't know what to feel. Pity or anger? Victoire's eyes were shining with barely concealed challenge and resentment. Then she seemed to notice that he was holding hands with her cousin and her skillfully made-up eyes – not that she needed it what with her Veela blood – widened. Teddy gently smiled at her, but she turned her head.  
If she had hoped to make him jealous by going with the school's champion, that was a mistake. He was happy by considering her family, unlike James, though it seemed she needed more.

  
James chose that exact moment to slide an arm around his waist. Teddy concentrated on the warmth and comfort the gesture provided him until the doors opened. They slowly separated to sit with their fellow housemates.

  
The Great Hall's decoration was impressive. Snowflakes were falling from the ceiling, and huge pine trees stood from the corners of the room. Every table was covered with a tablecloth that appeared to be made of silver thread. Everyone, from the first to the seventh years to the international students, and even the teachers, was amazed. The Headmistress was standing and waited for everyone to sit.

  
"Dear students, dear guests, dear colleagues. It is my great honour to celebrate tonight the Yule Ball and the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. In a few days, our three contestants will receive a clue that will allow them to prepare for the first task if they can solve the riddle. I do hope that they will show themselves worthy of our trust. And without any more delay, let us have dinner. Then we will open the Ball. I wish you all a lovely evening."

  
The students clapped merrily, the Headmistress sat back, and food appeared on the tables.

  
Though everything looked as delicious as always, Teddy wasn't feeling hungry. He wanted to dance and kiss James while being afraid of doing so in front of the entire school. He tried to be reasonable and tell himself that he would soon forget his stress, but for now, he was uncomfortable.

  
He frequently gazed at the Gryffindor's table, sharing glances with James who was chatting with his friends.

  
When dinner was over, the Headmistress vanished the silverware with a wave of her hand. The students left their place and watched as the teachers reduced every table at the exception of the Slytherin one, which was soon covered with various bowls of juices and soft drinks.

  
The three champions and their dates showed themselves in the middle of the Hall. A Walz began from nowhere, and the couples started to dance, some more gracefully than others, under the Headmistress' intent gaze.

  
After the opening, the Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl were in charge of taking the younger students back to their dorms. It was almost ten already.  
Teddy used the sudden commotion to kiss James on the corner of his lips before dutifully seeing his housemates to their common house. He hoped that his date wouldn't be taken hostage while he was away. He would anyway reclaim what was his, metaphorically speaking.

  
His heart couldn't stop beating too fast in his ribcage, as he thought about the rest of the night. A second-year girl holding a third-year boy's arm asked who he was going to dance with. He decided to tell her since it was only a matter of hours until everyone knew.

  
"James."  
"James? As in James Potter?"  
He couldn't help but smile.  
"Yeah."  
She seemed unsure for a moment then retaliated.  
"You two will look so good together! Oh, they're gonna be so jealous!"

  
She winked at him, and Teddy nodded. He then made sure that every student was safely back and forbad himself to run to the Great Hall.  
He entered the room. The party was slowly starting; most of the students not daring to follow the champions on the dance floor yet. James was waiting for him and linked their arms together.  
"You good?"  
"Bit nervous."  
"I couldn't guess. Me too."  
"I feel like we're doing something crazy when that shouldn't be the case."  
"It'll be okay. All we have to do is to enjoy the party and forget about everything else."  
"But you know they'll look at us!"  
"We're not doing this thing for them. We're doing it for ourselves."  
"And you're the one saying that?" Teddy managed to joke.  
James rolled his eyes and kissed him tenderly. Teddy smiled brightly.  
"Would you be so kind as to dance with me?"  
"My pleasure."

  
Teddy held his hand to James, who took it in his and led him to the centre of the room, feeling the eyes on them. They stopped briefly, looked at each other's eyes and then Teddy started to sway, giving the rhythm for their dance. James trusted him; dancing came naturally as breathing to him.

  
They danced for long minutes, lost in their bubble of happiness until James had to slow down to catch his breath. Their head was spinning, from tiredness and euphoria alike. They had just shared a special moment, a precious memory in front of their friends, teachers and classmates. They no longer needed to hide.

  
They were no longer the only ones dancing. Teddy saw that the Headmistress was looking in his direction, her eyes wet. He felt cold all of a sudden, wondering what she could be thinking about. She had known his parents and grandparents, would she believe that he was betraying them by dating not only a boy but Harry Potter's oldest son, his almost-brother?

  
Then Minerva McGonagall sent him a warm smile with a brief nod. That was the best approval he could receive, and he felt terrible for assuming she would be against their love. Teddy smiled thankfully and took James' hand to drive him to the remaining table.

  
The party went on. They were less and less aware of people's gaze on them. As expected, some were kind; others weren't. At some point, James shook Teddy's shoulder like a madman to show him two girls dancing together, arms around each other.

  
Teddy was glad, truthfully, maybe more than ever. He didn't know how long he and James would stay together, but he was going to enjoy every second of this wonderful opportunity, no matter the looks of others.

  
Teddy Remus Lupin was in love with James Sirius Potter, and that was the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Anything to change? Any grammar mistake? Any love confession?  
> Thank you so much for reading, and see you soon.


End file.
